


I Burn for You

by kaitlikescereal



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, Bridgerton AU, F/F, F/M, I dont know how to tag these, Multi, hades is a rake, persephone is a catch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlikescereal/pseuds/kaitlikescereal
Summary: The plan was simple— they’d pretend to be madly in love. Persephone would attract the eye of every eligible suitor in the cosmos, and Hades would not be bothered by ambitious goddesses looking to marry off their children to one of the Three Kings.Falling in love was never part of the plan.A Bridgerton!au
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	I Burn for You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction in over ten years— please be kind. Not beta read (see notes at the end)  
> This story will closely follow the Bridgerton Netflix series for the first part, and may make some canon divergence toward the end.  
> Please note I haven’t read the book series, so it will be based solely on the TV show.

Olympus

_ — _

_ Dearest Reader, _

__ _ Today is a most important day— the day when the young gods, goddesses, and lucky nymphs of the three realms present themselves to her Majesty, Queen Hera, as they enter her tangled web of matrimony. Which of the families of immortals will sparkle under the chandeliers of Olympus’ castle? _

__ _ Consider the house of Aphrodite, who’s eldest son has humbled himself from his recent act of wrath to bow before the queen today, in hopes of her blessing of marriage. Or the stunningly beautiful nymph under the love goddess’ wing this season, Ampelus? _

__ _ Perhaps instead the queen will cast her eye to the goddesses of the mortal realm, in the house of Demeter. Will young spring goddess Persephone bloom under the gaze of the Queen, or will she wilt like a flower? Either way, she’ll be lucky to find a match with her Olympian chaperone Artemis hounding nearby suitors. This author can only wish the young goddess luck, considering her circumstances.  _

__ _ Of course, there are dozens more hopefuls gathering in the palace halls today, eager to please the Queen. Do not doubt that this author will be keeping a weather eye out, and will report back with the juiciest news from the ton, as always. _

_ Forever watchful, _

_ Lady Whistledown _

_ — _

Persephone had never seen so many immortals gathered in one place. Even during the height of summer, when the number of nymphs in her mothers employ were at their highest, she’d never been in a crowd of so many people. It seemed that every god in the pantheon had turned up for the proceedings.

“After all,” her mother tittered, waving her goose feather fan nervously in front of her face. “Hera only hosts these presentations every hundred years. And a marriage blessed by Hera is—“

“The most envied relationship in the cosmos, I know…” Persephone sighed. She shifted from leg to leg, uncomfortable in the little silk slippers her feet were crammed in. She’d rather be barefoot, with dirt under her nails, than trotted in front of all the pantheon like a show pony. Her eyes caught Daphne’s then, and saw the hope and mist glittering in them, and she remembered what all this was for. 

Her success on the marriage front would determine all of their fates. Her mother’s freedom to continue to work in peace from Zeus, and the nymphs’ ability to one day marry a god themselves. Daphne was not being presented today, Demeter would not let anything take away from the attention on her daughter, but that didn’t mean she didn’t dream of a happy romance in the future. 

“You look beautiful, Kore,” the nymph said tearily, smiling as she adjusted the feathers in Persephone’s intricately braided hair. 

The goddess opened her mouth to reply, when Artemis suddenly appeared with a *pop* and a flash of moonlight. She was finely dressed in a well-tailored suit, a shining crescent moon pinned in her cravat, and her hair was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail. She looked, for all purposes, like the fine-dressed dandy she presented herself to be. Persephone, however, spotted a small bit of hay sticking out her hair behind her ear, and hid a smirk behind her fan.

“Artemis, you came!” Demeter exclaimed, causing eyes to turn to them. 

Artemis straightened her coat and nodded once, tersely. “Of course I did...I wouldn’t miss Persephone’s big day.”

Persephone reached forward to squeeze her friend's hand in thanks, heart jumping into her throat as the doors opened and all the guests began to file into the hall. She strained to see inside, to catch a glimpse of the queen, but the crowd was too thick for her to see through. As the room cleared of all but the presenting immortals and their chaperones, Demeter placed a warm, gloved hand on her daughter’s cheek, and her anxiety lessened, if only for a moment. 

One by one, the names of the young gods were called by the steward, and they would muster all the grace they could as they walked through the doors and into the crowded hall of the Queen. There was some commotion after Aphrodite’s house was called, and those families remaining in the hallway strained against the wall to hear what happened, but very soon the steward continued to call names, and the moment was forgotten.

She felt like she was in a trance when finally the name “Lady Persephone, goddess of spring!” Was called, and she didn’t even hear her mother’s name, so much were her ears full of cotton from the nerves. 

The hall of the queen’s throne was the most beautiful room Persephone had ever been in. Tastefully decorated in ivory and gold, the room seemed to glitter from the light entering through gilded windows. The ceiling was painted with cherubs and nymphs. But all the beauty paled in comparison to the queen herself, leaning almost lazily to one side as she watched the proceedings. Queen Hera was dressed in green silk and peacock feathers, her elaborate gown pouring over the sides of her throne like the coolest waters. 

As Persephone and Demeter approached the throne and bowed, there seemed to be a hush over the room as Hera slowly stood, and then approached them. Terrified she’d done something wrong, Persephone could barely lift her eyes to the queen, heart clenching. But there was a smile on Hera’s face, and the queen placed a delicate hand under her chin.

“Flawless, my dear,” she said, voice ringing like a bell over the silent room. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Persephone’s forehead, and then turned back to her throne.

“ _ Did that really just happen? _ ” Persephone whispered to her mother. 

“ _ Keep smiling, my flower. They’re all watching you. Now more than ever. _ ”

—

Underworld

Hades positively loathed society. The parties, the dancing, the rules, it all made him want to jump into Tartarus and never return. He made an effort to create a persona for himself, to be perceived as the devilish rake who refused to play by the rules, so that he could avoid society altogether. Which is why it was very annoying when Hecate was given the honor of hosting the first ball of the season, in the Underworld no less.

He came up on Hecate’s home on horseback, hopping off the mount and tossing the reins to whatever servant first approached him, as he walked with single-minded determination toward his friend. The goddess was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, giving him that look that made his anxiety spike. Still, he steeled himself. 

“Hecate,” he murmured, bowing his head to her. “I’m glad you’re here, I need to talk to you.”

The witch-goddess just raised a delicate brow at him and tilted her head. “Hades. You’re a bit early for the ball tonight. Though I suppose I wouldn’t say no to your help, if that’s what you came to offer.” 

Hades winced internally. He really ought to be a better friend, he thought to himself. “N-no,” he stuttered slightly. “I am here to give my regrets in person, actually. Tonight, I will stay only long enough to take care of some affairs with my brothers, and then I have no leave, I will not be able to attend the party.” 

The yellow eyes of Hecate bore into him, and her expression did not change, her amused smile still firmly planted on her face. “Your regrets,” she said cheerfully, “are denied.”

A long moment passed between them, in which Hades tried to think of some excuse, any excuse, that would get him out of the party. But honestly, he planned on spending the night with a book and Cerberus’ head in his lap. Finally, he sighed. “I suppose...I could stay...for a little while.” 

“Excellent!” Hecate clapped her hands together and held out her arm so Hades might take it. They walked like that, linked together, into her house.

—

For all that the Queen’s reception hall glittered, it had nothing on the goddesses, the gowns they wore, or the ballroom they twirled in that evening at Hecate’s ball. Persephone, arm in arm with Artemis, descended their carriage and entered the dazzling spectacle together, grinning like schoolgirls.

Persesphone wore a cream colored gown that made her pink skin appear as though it were glowing, decorated in crystals and beads that sparkled in the moonlight. Her companion was equally dashing in a fine cut suit and grey vest, wearing her trademark moon pin. 

“They’re all staring…” Persephone whispered, for as they entered the room she could feel the pinpricks of every pair of eyes turning to her. For some, the looks were of envy. But there were others, in the eyes of young gods especially, that Persephone felt herself rather like a prized pig at a hunt. 

Artemis’ gaze was cool, and she seemed perfectly relaxed in the room full of potential suitors for her charge. “Let them come to you, Kore. Come, let’s take a turn around the room.” 

As they walked together, giving idle greetings to acquaintances as they passed, Artemis hissed into the ear of her friend, pointing out every man who met their gaze.

“He has a son in the mortal realm.”

“He’s of dubious parentage.”

“A mortal? Certainly not. You can do better.”

It seemed, after some time with this ritual, and more than one man scared off by Artemis’ cold gaze and sharp words, that Persephone was not to find a husband with any man in the room. She swallowed hard, feeling the panic set in. If she couldn’t find a suitable match, what would mama say? What would they all, when they eventually found out about—

“I find myself rather parched.” Persephone said suddenly, cutting off her own thoughts. When Artemis straightened and started to turn toward the refreshment table, she held out a hand and stopped her. “No, no, you’ve done so much for me already. I’ll get it.”

With that, she turned and hurried away from her friend, breathing in relief to finally be away from her and her judgements of every man in the room. She closed her eyes briefly as she stood at the table of ambrosia, taking a deep breath. 

“Small glasses.” A man’s voice cut over her incoming panic attack, making Persephone look up in alarm. Standing beside her, looming over her, really, was a tall man in a dark suit, whom she recognized instantly.

“Apollo…” she squeaked, taking a glass in her own hand and looking up at him with wide eyes. A shiver ran down her spine, and she suddenly regretted leaving Artemis’ side. 

“Aren’t they?” He drolled, seemingly ignoring her greeting, and her discomfort, entirely. He grinned crookedly at her.

“The...Er...glasses? Yes, I suppose so…” Persephone replied awkwardly, taking a sip from her own and scanning the room for her chaperone. Not that Artemis would frighten her own twin away, but at least with her there she could melt into the background and...and away from that uncomfortable yellow gaze. 

“You’re quite amusing, you know…” Apollo laughed, reaching out as if to touch the blush on her cheeks. 

She spotted Artemis then, and managed to duck under his arm and away from him before he touched her. “Excuse me!” She muttered, hurrying away. She heard him calling after her as she sped through the crowd, eyes focused on Artemis, but ignored it. 

So focused was she on making it to her friend, that she didn’t see the tall blue man until she slammed, quite hard, into his shoulder. Her lemonade glass fell from her hand, and she jumped away from the splash before it could ruin her dress. “Pardon me!” 

—

“Forgive me!” Hades exclaimed, at the same time as her. He looked up to see the small goddess, red faced in front of him. 

“Kore!” Called someone from the other side of the room, and Hades looked up to see Apollo hurrying toward them. His mood immediately soured— who let him in his kingdom? 

The goddess, Kore, he’d said, looked from Apollo with wide eyes back to him. “Tell me your name, sir,” she said to him, sounding desperate. 

Hades scoffed a little, glancing around for the girl’s mama. Really, these debutantes were becoming more and more desperate for his attention this evening. He’d already been absolutely swarmed the moment he’d entered the room. 

“Your name, sir!” Kore said, a little more desperately this time.

“You really presume to make me believe you don’t know my name?” Hades replied hotly, though he immediately regretted it, as the girl looked positively shocked at him. She couldn’t honestly be that naive, could she?

“Hades!” Hecate’s voice smoothly entered the conversation, acting like a balm on his awkwardness. He saw the girl’s eyes widen slightly, mouth parting into a shocked little ‘o’. “I see you’ve met my friend Persephone.” 

Hecate placed herself behind Kore, a hand on her shoulder, blocking Apollo from coming any closer to both the king and the girl. 

“Hades, is it?” Replied Kore, who seemed to get over her shock and was instead looking at him with...anger? Amusement? The mixed look made the king’s heart do a little flutter. 

“Persephone, there you are!” Artemis came into their little group then. She glared at Hades, bowed her head to Hecate, and then grabbed Persephone’s arm. “Excuse us, it is time to retire for the evening.” She pulled her friend away, leaving Hades to stand there and watch them flee with an awe-struck expression. He barely even noticed when Hecate chuckled at him and pat his arm consolingly, wondering what the hell had just happened, and even more so, who was that girl?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments water my crops.
> 
> Not beta read— looking for beta readers!


End file.
